I'll be there for you
by squele
Summary: Das ist eine Fanfiction, basierend auf dem Film ,,The Amazing Spider-Man 2'. Norman Osborn ist bereits verstorben und Harry, sein Sohn, versucht nun einen Weg zu finden, sich selbst von der genetischen Krankheit der Osborns zu heilen. Wird Spider-Man ihm helfen?
1. Chapter 1

Peters Sicht:

Es war Samstag und ich wollte eigentlich ausschlafen, doch dann riss mich mein Handy Klingelton aus dem Schlaf. Langsam nahm ich mein Handy in die Hand, welches neben meinem Kopfkissen lag, setzte mich aufrecht hin und nahm den Anruf entgegen, ohne wirklich hin zuschauen, wer mich da gerade anrief.

,,Hallo?'' fragte ich mit verschlafener Stimme. ,,Hey Peter..'' hörte ich Gwens Stimme sagen. Aber irgendwie klang sie anders. Nicht so gwenmäßig eben. Überhaupt nicht fröhlich. Ich konnte das kaum beschreiben.

,,Oh.. hey! Was gibt's denn? Warum rufst du so früh an?'' fragte ich sie.

,,Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du nachher um 13 Uhr Zeit hast..''

,,Ja, da kann ich..'' Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Im Moment war es 8:00 Uhr. Ich könnte ja noch ein oder zwei Stunden schlafen und mich dann langsam fertig machen.

,,Gut.. Dann treffen wir uns vor diesem neuen Restaurant mit den koreanischen Fleischbällchen.''

,,Geht klar.'' erwiderte ich und ohne, dass sie sich von mir verabschiedete, legte sie einfach auf. Ich wusste überhaupt nicht, was mich um 13 Uhr erwarten würde. Wollte sie mit mir in dieses koreanische Restaurant gehen? Wollte sie sich einfach nur so mit mir treffen?

Ich legte mein Handy wieder neben mein Kopfkissen ab, ließ mich nach hinten in mein Bett fallen und versuchte einzuschlafen. Aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich musste die ganze Zeit an das Treffen mit Gwen denken. Nach 10 Minuten stand ich auf, ging in die Küche und machte mir ein Schokomüsli. Als ich ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte, kam mir plötzlich meine Tante May entgegen. ,,Oh, Peter.. Warum bist du denn so früh wach?'' fragte sie mich.

,,Ich treffe mich heute mit Gwen.'' antwortete ich, während ich mich auf das Sofa setzte und den Fernseher anschaltete. ,,Achso.. Wann triffst du dich mit ihr?'' fragte sie und setzte sich auf den Sessel, der neben dem Sofa stand. ,,Um 13 Uhr.'' sagte ich knapp, während ich mein Müsli aß.

,,Na dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß!'' Sie lachte, während ich mich zu einem Lächeln zwingen musste. Nun blieb sie noch kurz im Raum, damit sie mit mir die Nachrichten schauen konnte. Danach musste sie sich aber fertig machen, denn sie musste zur Arbeit gehen und ich war alleine im Haus. Ich schaute erneut auf die Uhr. Es war 9 Uhr. Ich ging nach oben und zog mich schonmal um. Dann setzte ich mich an meinen Laptop, hörte Musik und surfte eine Weile im Internet.

Nachdem drei Stunden vergangen waren, schaltete ich meinen Laptop aus, packte meine Sachen zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg zu dem koreanischen Restaurant...


	2. Chapter 2

**Peters Sicht:**

Ich kam vor dem koreanischen Restaurant an, aber ich musste noch eine Weile warten, denn es war noch nicht 13:00 Uhr. Solange hörte ich noch Musik. Allerdings konnte ich meine Kopfhörer nach wenigen Minuten wieder einpacken, denn ich konnte sehen, wie Gwen langsam auf mich zu kam. Ich lächelte sie an. Doch als ich ihr eher gequältes Lächeln sah, verschwand mein Lächeln aus dem Gesicht und ich sah sie leicht fragend an, als sie nun vor mir stand.

,,Gwen? .. Ist alles okay?'' fragte ich vorsichtig.

Gwen schaute mich total ernst an und sagte dann: ,,Wenn ich ehrlich bin.. Nein.''

Ich war sichtlich verwirrt und mir fehlten die Worte.

,,Peter.. Es.. Es ist alles einfach nicht mehr so wie früher, ok?!.. Ich meine..'' Sie fügte eine Redepause ein und schaute zu Boden. Als sie mich wieder ansah, hatte sie komplett glasige Augen. ,,Immer wenn ich dich in letzter Zeit angerufen habe, hattest du fast nie Zeit, um etwas mit mir zu unternehmen.. und wenn wir uns dann mal getroffen haben, dann warst du nach einer halben Stunde immer weg..''

Ich richtete meinen Blick ebenfalls auf den Boden und verharrte dort eine Weile. Das was sie eben gesagt hatte, stimmte ja. Das alles hatte auch einen Grund.

,,Klar, du bist Spiderman und du hilfst den Menschen.. gibst ihnen Hoffnung.. Aber du bist auch Peter Parker..'' fügte sie hinzu.

Anschließend blickte ich ihr wieder in die Augen, obwohl es mir bei ihrem traurigen Blick verdammt schwer fiel. ,,Gwen.. Du verstehst meine Lage nicht.. Ich kann das-'' Ich kann das erklären, hätte ich jetzt gesagt. Aber Gwen unterbrach mich:

,,Komm mir nicht mit dem Versprechen meines Vaters, okay?!'' rief sie wütend und genau das wollte ich ihr gerade erklären. Ich wollte ihr sagen, wie wichtig sie mir ist und das ich sie nicht mal ansatzweise in Gefahr bringen möchte, da ihr sonst etwas zustoßen könnte. Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen können.

,,Ich mache Schluss..'' sagte sie plötzlich.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was sie da eben gesagt hatte, also gab ich fast automatisch ein leises: ,,Was? ...'' von mir.

,,Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden.. Es ist aus und vorbei!'' Nach diesen Worten drehte sie sich aufeinmal um und ging. Ich lief ihr hinterher und rief: ,,Warte! Gwen!'' Aber sie erhöhte ihr Lauftempo und ich blieb dann einfach nur stehen. Nach einer Weile lief ich aber wieder nach Hause.

Als ich zu Hause ankam, war ich alleine. Schnell lief ich in mein Zimmer, setzte mich auf mein Bett und hörte mein derzeitiges Lieblingslied. Es war ,,Gone, Gone, Gone'' von Phillips Phillips. Nun schrieb ich Gwen eine Nachricht.

,,Hey.'' schrieb ich. Normalerweise antwortete sie immer nach wenigen Sekunden, da sie ihr Handy echt immer bei sich hatte. Aber diesmal musste ich fünf Minuten warten, bis sie antwortete.

Ein einfaches ,,Hi..'' kam von ihr.

,,Hast du morgen Zeit? Ich muss dich sehen..'' antwortete ich. ,,Geht nicht.'' ,,Warum nicht?'' ,,Ich muss noch meine Sachen packen..''

,,Wofür?'' fragte ich sie weiterhin aus.

,,Ich werde in ein paar Tagen nach England fliegen.''


End file.
